My Life, Neji, and Other Time Consuming Things
by xXxcHoCoLaTeXHealsXtheXSoUlxXx
Summary: I smile. What a strange guy. "Hey hun, You tryin to save this damsel in distress?" I laugh pointing to myself. "Well that's too bad, didnt you know?" I turn away smiling. "I'm completely unsaveable." I dive into the darkness without a second glance.
1. Prologue

**My Life, Neji, and Other Time Consuming Tings**

**By: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishi, you, and I both know that. But i do own this plot. **

**A/N: Alright kiddies~ this is my second FanFic despite my first attempt being a total flop . Well, anyways I hope this one will be a bit better, and hopefully draw some interest from you lovely people. (Does flattery make you guys happier and more likely to review...? yes? LOL can't blame a girl for trying) Don't really know too much about what I'm planning for this story but I hope if I get some positive feedback I can become further inspired ^_^**

Summary: I smile. What a strange guy. "Hey Hun, You tryin to save this damsel in distress?" I laugh pointing to myself. "Well that's too bad Hun, didn't you know?" I turn away smiling. "I'm completely unsavable" I dive into the darkness without a second glance. NejiTen

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Seeing Is believing" they say...

When I was a kid, I think...I believed a bit too much

Though I can't say that's the only reason for all this coming to be

I just wish someone had warned me before they decided to "fix" what wasn't broken

To give something that can arguably be called a curse rather than a gift

To change me back when it was already decided it was best to be "unchanged"

* * *

_Flashback (seven years ago):_

_In a small house inside the town of Crownedon a young girl fidgets uncomfortably in her mother's lap. The mother smirks confidently as she combs the child's hair into a complicated bun with too many designs. The child whines at how long the process is taking and tries to escape to her awaited game with the neighborhood kids. It is futile, for the woman is too strong. The child pouts for a mere five seconds before she is kissed on the cheek and released to the ground. The child looks ups expectantly to receive a warm smile and hair ruffle. "Run along now Hun, comeback before sunset or Momma will come out there and embarrass you." She smiles in scary warning. As if welcoming any sort of rebellion. Th child nods carefully and races out the door in a laugh._

_A young child smiles toothily, eyes closed, counting behind a great oak tree in Crownedon forest. The child begins to count as the other children scramble to secure a hiding spot in their game of hide and seek. As in most games, a lagger, struggles to find a spot. A young girl dashing in multiple directions, trips over a tree root with a __thud, falling face first into the ground. The seeker only about three feet from the fallen child looks up surprised, then breaks out into a fit of giggles. "Mou~ Channie! Your supposed to be hiding not falling! Are you alright?" The young girl looks up with a hesitant smile. Followed up with the scratching of her head in a sheepish motion. "Ah~ Nomu! It hurts..." She struggles to keep in her giggles. The other children, mindful not to reveal their hiding spots, have begun to laugh and ask of the young girl's fall. Seeing it as a usual occurrence, there is little worry. She proceeds to stand up and resolves to continue playing. She flashes a large grin on her slightly dirty face. "I'm fine! C'mon Nomu finishing counting." She runs off deep into the forest. Determined to find a good place she does not pay close attention to to where she is. As she gets deeper and deeper the sun slowly sets. The forest is dark and casts shadows amongst all the trees._

_The young girl begins to realize she has gone too far into the woods. It is dark, there are so many trees, and she's scared. Fear and cold nips at her small frame. A small twig snaps in the middle of the forest. She swiftly turns to the direction of the sound and backs up slowly. She can hear the faint calls of her name by the neighborhood children. "Channie! Channie~! Where are you? Your mother looks...angry... again!" She backs up into something hard. Two arms encirlce her torso slowly, but it is too late to act because they have already managed a strong grip. The young girl is turned around to face....a woman and a man. The woman is beyond beautiful the child thinks, with her long straight brown hair and brown chocolate eyes. The man too...is very handsome, mesmerizing even, with his silky hair. "Eh~ white...eyes..?" They stare at her intently, almost familiarly. Remembering to feel alarmed she struggles and begins to fight. Sighing as though seemingly used to this, the woman ruffles her hair with a warm smile. Startled, the child stops and stares in wonder. "Who are...?" _

_She is cut short by the hand of the handsome man. He grabs her and crouches near a large tree far from the open clearing. Nodding to the woman as if in silent telepathy she moves quickly to the child and tells her to be very quiet. "Child you are to be very quiet and still understand? We will not hurt you so do not be afraid." She removes her hands from her black silk gloves to raise her hand to cup the child's face. Looking deep into her eyes she whispers "I'm sorry young one, so very sorry...suscipio meus munia vobis, tener unus. Permissum lemma exsisto suscitatio..." She places her hands on the child's eyes and hands. They glow a faint black. She child's eyes widen in shock._

_The child begins to sway. As she begins to fall back she manages to see the woman and man staring at her once more. Through half lidded eyes, she thinks, "Somehow they look sad..." She falls back unto the grass in a quiet thump. Quickly slipping into unconscious, she faintly hears her mother's worried calls getting closer...until she hears them no more._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sooo~ what did you guys think? Any comments, concerns, suggestions, *cough* reviews... are all welcomed! ^_^**

**It's just the prologue, but hopefully it will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Life, Neji, and Other Time Consuming Tings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishi, you, and I both know that. But i do own this plot. **

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Finally was able to get some inspiration and just ran with it from there. **

**The next chapter should be coming out sooner this time. ^_^**

Summary: I smile. What a strange guy. "Hey Hun, You tryin to save this damsel in distress?" I laugh pointing to myself. "Well that's too bad Hun, didn't you know?" I turn away smiling. "I'm completely unsavable" I dive into the darkness without a second glance. NejiTen

* * *

When you looked at me, what are were searching for?

I see even when I don't want to

I don't even need to believe to know

There's nothing to do but to live on, _even_ with this "gift"

I have already been "fixed" since long ago, _even_ _though_ I wasn't broken

Can't take it back or give it away. No nerve or enough knowledge at the time to pass it on

Perhaps even then I knew it was on this path, among all those other travelers, I was to walk along it clearly, unbound, and _changed_

**Whisper. Whisper. Whisper**

"Do you see her?"

"Hey is that her...?"

_**Whisper. Whisper. Whisper.**_

"Oh my, I've never seen her up close before."

"Yea ugly little thing, huh."

_**Silence**__._

.....

They giggle and stare. Eyes focused dark, the epitome of belligerent maliciousness. Such eyes, so full of loathsome plans. For a split second they almost seemingly resembled vengeful specters, eyes glinting in mischief. For her. That pitiful girl. **We'll get her soon enough**_..._

In a momentary pause of commotion in the hallway, the spoken of girl trips and drops her books. She hurriedly bends to pick them up. Their eyes glint in excitement. They lurk in the corners of the hallways. Their raucous party of four causes others to look on in wonder, if even a hint of curiosity, they look on. _**Those girls are at it again**__._ Advancing towards her, closing in, ready to pounce...!

A graceful figure glides from behind them in a lissome stride. Her face holds no hint of emotion. None whatsoever, at all. But she is breathtakingly beautiful. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear emphasizing her long brown hair draping down her back and shoulders, surrounding her petite frame. Making her sailor uniform lovely in full feminine charm and elegance. Her eyes, a beautiful chocolate brown, for a brief second hold a small hint of amusement before tucking away back into her emotionless facade. She quickly descends upon the bended girl. The movements of the group come to a halting and immediate stop. As if scared to proceed or perhaps...warded off by some invisible and unknown force.

The figure stops and bends down to the level of the seemingly distressed girl struggling to pick up the books. She raises her beautifully gloved hand and smacks the books out of the other girl's hand. _**Complete and utter silence**__._She cups the distressed girls face. Completely embarrassed, the girl bows her head. Forcing her to look at her, the figure raises the girl's head. "...Falling again are we Nomu? Can't you even walk the halls without my needing to watch for you?" Quickly looking up at the figure she smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm fine, really." The figure stares, then notices a cut on Nomu's knee. She stuns the hallway's inhabitants as well as Nomu in an unexpectedly and bold action. She briefly sucks on the cut before kissing it afterwards. She sits back to admire her work on tucked knees and gives a warm and charming smile.

In that instant the bell rings signaling the end of the free period. Laughing at Nomu's blushingly surprised face she gets up and lends a hand to the girl. "Let's go, we're going to homeroom." She grabs her hand and leads her down the hallway, face no longer lightened by the previous smile, emotionless once more. She agilely maneuvers her way pass the students still watching dumbly and still. Almost at the end of the hall turning to the classroom she calls over her shoulder, Nomu in tow behind her she calls out, "Anyone still in the hallway after the warning bell is not getting a excuse note from me. Disperse." Exactly on time, said warning bell rings and everyone slips put of their seeming trance and run off in whispers about the sudden events of the strange yet charming ice woman Tenten, going and spreading through the school like wild fire.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Will you start to think I'm weird and no good to Mama?" A young girl questions sadly, yet thoughtfully playing with her eggs at the breakfast table."Mother, no one will play with me anymore except Nomu. And that's only because her father doesn't know. He refuses to let her see me, even though her mother still let's her...." The older women turns around quickly and cups the childs face in her hands. "No child of mine is weird or no good, do you hear me? I love you and when we found you that day unconscious in that woods, I was so scared. No matter what happened, then and now, I'll always be beside you. And don't worry hun, the town...they'll come around. And all will be will again, even after all this time, you'll see." Giving her a quick peck on the cheek her eyes glint in mischief. "Now finish those eggs, and I don't want to hear how powdery they taste. You'll live."_

_"Tenten? Tenten. Tenten!" Looking in horror. "Oh my! Tenten don't die! the eggs weren't the bad~ eh? Foaming at the mouth? Looking to the small mini shrine on her left, at an unclear photo. "Honey, is that bad?" Now beginning to panic as the child gains mini x for eyes. "Ah! Tenten!"_

(End of flashback)

"Tenten? Tenten. Tenten!"

She snaps her attention to the blackboard. In that moment the chalk slips, falls, and breaks out of the slightly irritated Math teacher's hand. "Nice of you to join us, mind answering this problem?" The class stares at the teacher with a bored stare. "Ah. Okay." Tenten gets up gracefully with ease and ready to answer the complicated problem as he begins to hand her a new piece of chalk. Just then a first year messenger knocks on the door and enters quietly. "Excuse me can the President please come to the Student Council room immediately? The Vice President calls for her in urgency." The class stares at the teacher as he readily begins to tell her they're in the middle of class, when the bell rings for third period break. Tenten grabs the chalk and effortlessly finishes the problem in a mere seconds. She winks at Nomu as she leaves and follows the first year out of the room.

The class settles in a calm atmosphere. They discuss the new transfer student coming later today. Supposedly to be a boy, the girls gossip wondering abouts his looks, as the guys wonder if he'll be a good addition to their sports clubs. They all enjoy the conversation and continue to guess about the mysterious new transfer student. Nomu sits by the window watching the student council walking out to the courtyard. She smiles as she sees Tenten.

"Nomu!" She turns at the call of her name. A girl classmate comes to her looking worried, "those girls outside are looking for you. They say they want to talk...will you be alright?" The class stops abruptly watching the girls waiting outside. Under the intense stare they begin to shift uncomfortably. Looking to see, she realizes they are the girls from this morning. The same girls who planted tacks in shoes, glued her locker together, and tried to attack her this morning before Tenten came.

She didnt know if Tenten knew or _saw_what was happening but she knew she definitely wasn't going to tell her. "I'll be fine, thanks." She smiles at her classmate. In turn she asks her if Tenten knows whats going on. Nomu laughs and says she'll be back soon before break ends. The class watches as she slips out of the room. They mutter quietly amongst themselves all wondering what to do, all very nervous. One brave person decides to voice all their concerns aloud, "So...who's going to tell Tenten when she gets back? 'Cause I'm not." Everyone grows tense, each sweating profusely. An angry Tenten is a scary Tenten.

* * *

"You're such an eye sore, you know?

"So disgusting. At least when that ice woman is weird, she does what she wants and sticks up for herself even with that annoying emotionless face."

"But you? Hmph. Such a spineless little twerp. Think you're tough because you survived a little bullying? Well we hate that woman. Wanna see what that girl does when she finds her friend in some trouble, finally a crack in that defense system."

Feeling suddenly angry and a bit brave, "What's wrong with you? Why would you do something like that?! Well...guess what she can't break, she won't, not for anyone."

Furious and filled with disbelief. "Well, we'll just see about that.." They all grab her by the arms and legs and run down the back staircase, towards the abandoned wing of the school.

"Guys! We've got a problem." Everyone turns around to watch as Ino bursts through the room.

Sakura questions the platinum blonde, "What's wrong Ino?" Out of breath she manages to answer. "Look, I heard Nomu was--"

"Where's Nomu? What happened." Her voice is serious and to the point. Everyone turns slowly to meet an emotionless Tenten with a hint if impatience. In which any moment could be turned into anger.

Ino nervously tells her of the events that has been happening to Nomu and what happened during the time she was gone. Tenten, looking grim for a second, pulls off her usual gloves. She begins to touch around Nomu's desk and belongings. She quietly asks in which chair she sat in. The class remains quiet as Sakura tells her by the window. Tenten touches that chair as well. She pauses for a moment and makes her way in strides to the door.

A boy named Shikamaru tugs at her sleeve to hault her. She turns and with little force breaks the contact. He places his hands in his pockets looking bored. She pointedly looks at him expectantly. "They went to the right of this room down the hall." She raises an eyebrow as the class holds their breath waiting for her reaction. With her eyes holding a hint of amusement and pride, she flips her hair and rolls her eyes. She walks over to the passage way of the door and touches it gently, closing her eyes. Calling over her shoulder she replies, "You didn't need to tell me that Nara. Have you forgotten what I do?" "Of course not, just lending a hand."

Then she was gone. The class releases the imaginary air that they were holding. All of them thinking how well that went, surprisingly enough.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Any comments, concerns, suggestions, *cough* reviews... are all welcomed! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Life, Neji, and Other Time Consuming Tings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishi, you, and I both know that. But i do own this plot. **

**A/N: This chapter took a while to be written. I was a bit busy with midterms, English Regents, and some family issues. But I hope this chapter is okay. It was fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**The next chapter should help explain some things ^__^**

Summary: I smile. What a strange guy. "Hey Hun, You tryin to save this damsel in distress?" I laugh pointing to myself. "Well that's too bad Hun, didn't you know?" I turn away smiling. "I'm completely unsavable" I dive into the darkness without a second glance. NejiTen

* * *

My "gifts" are not what you think

Without them, I'm not all that special

I don't fly, have laser vision, or even a cool superhero name

I don't save people from burning buildings, save kittens from trees, or capture bad guys

I, myself, am not bad but I have to wonder....

When I tell you what my gifts _are_, will you be frightened?

Well, I can't help what people think

I'm harmless, really, unless there's something you don't want _seen_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Because all I can do is _see

* * *

"Ah, so sorry for all this. These type of things don't usually happen...very often. She's quite responsible normally..."

"...Of course."

Awkward silence.

"Gomen-ne, the President is a bit...unconventional. She is supposed to be here yet, we can't find her." The first year messenger, a girl named Matsuri, bows her head in embarrassment as the treasurer, a second year, casts her a weary glance. Matsuri knows its her job, as the secretary, to find the President at all times because well with Tenten-san...she's needs to have tabs kept on her. She also can't help casting short glances at the new transfer student. _He's very handsome. Certainly he will be quite popular with the female population at this school. That may be a problem for him. _When he catches Matsuri looking at him, he smiles and chuckles. She quickly turns away at being caught. She soon finds the opposite wall to be very interesting and worth her attention.

As five minutes pass there is still no sign of her. The two student council members sigh as if already used to the disappearing act of the President. She is the one who is supposed to show the new student around campus, especially since he is to be in her class!

Awkward silence quickly captures the three of them, as if a quick wisp of air seized their conversational skills. On a normal day, usually, these two officers are quite talkative and cheerful, but a certain Student Council President has put a damper on their bright attitude.

They both think simultaneously with a tired expression, "Why is the President like this?"

The three of them stand in the hallway outside the Student Council Room door, just down the hall to the right of her homeroom, hoping with much effort, a certain Brown haired President will return to the room to fulfill her duties.

A sudden motion of the Student Council Room door causes the two officers to jump in surprise. Behind the door a red-headed boy, a third year, comes out looking disheveled and annoyed. The older boy is tall, very tall, has beautiful green eyes, and a love tattoo on his forehead. His long arms and legs fill out the uniform with manly decor. He is handsome in all ways except his nonchalant and sometimes scary expressions. Said boy brushes off his slightly dusty appearance as he closes the door behind him.

He has not noticed the three people watching him curiously as he locks the door, well, at least he doesn't seem like he does. Before he turns around he asks with a sigh, "She hasn't come back yet, then?" Matsuri blinks and blushes as she looks down at her feet when the older boy looks at he expectantly. Rolling his eyes, he looks to the treasurer for an answer.

"Ah, no Vice President. We've told her from this morning at the gathering in the courtyard that he would be here within 30 minutes of our meeting." He shrugs as he continues the explanation, "She seemed a bit off this morning, we were kind of worried. We told her to go eat something because she was looking pale, and to go have a quick nap. She seemed to understand our concern, you know how she is, but insisted on preparing for his arrival since you left early for your test." He smiled warmly at the memory, "She knew you'd do well as always but wanted to make sure you had enough time to get to your test and finish. She wouldn't have us help since Matsuri and I have clean up in the yard at this lunch. So she, perhaps thinking it to be sly, suggested we wait at the gate to welcome him. She left after a stern order to 'stay here and wait for his arrival' and a quick wave."

Looking bored but eyes betraying a momentary hint of warmth before quickly dissolving, the Vice President replies, "I only asked if she came back yet." He dismisses the slight chuckle from the younger boy as he turns away from him to acknowledge the transfer student, who seemd to be thinking intently about something. The older boy takes notice of the transfer student's gloved hands, and becomes aware at how familiar they seem. He extends his hand to the transfer student, "I am Sabuku no Gaara, Vice President of the Student Council. My greetings and congratulations on transferring to our school. Please excuse the absence of the President. She is quite capable of her position but tends to...get involved with other matters at an inconvenienced time. If you would not mind, on her behalf, I could give you the tour myself."

Taking the hand with a smile he replies, "Thank you. I don't mind at all. I'm--"

****

Boom, Bam, Bam, Crash!

All four heads quickly turn to direction of the sudden crash down the hall. People in their classrooms poke their heads out the screen doors and windows watching curiously. Furious screaming is now heard from the classroom 3C. "Get away from here! If we catch you first years anywhere near her or this classroom, we won't forgive you!" Crying can be heard as two first year girls scurry out of the classroom, and down the hall in tears.

Quickly recovering from the disturbance people near the scene walk away and people return their heads into their classrooms in whispers. Gaara immediately issues orders to the two younger officers before running in the direction of the earlier disturbance, "Start the tour from the courtyard with the transfer student. I'll meet you there. I need to check out the disturbance before it becomes an issue with the teachers. Excuse me." They nodd before he runs in the direction of the room. He thinks to himself as he runs, _Isn't that Tenten-san's homeroom? _

Two third year girls pass the Student Council in the hallway, absorbed in their conversation. "Oh my, those first years are so disrespectful." _Whisper, whisper, whisper._ "But did they really have to get that mad?" _Whisper, whisper, whisper._ "Well what did you expect? Those rumors about that class is true." _Whisper, whisper, whisper. "_Eh. What rumors?"

One girl looks at the other in exasperation, "You know, about them all being close childhood friends."

* * *

Gaara nears the class in a huff. He skids as he comes to the door to see the classroom in a mess. About four desks are upside down across the room, and chairs are scattered around the room as well. They look as though they were pushed or shoved. He thinks surely to himself, _That was the source of the noise_, as he does a quick observation of any damage to the school property. He looks at the faces of the students and raises a concerned eyebrow in question.

The faces of most of the students are unreadable. Except Nara Shikamaru, who sits on a desk one knee up casually and the other crossing under it, he gazes out the window at the clouds. But an emotion close to anger seems to overtake his usually lazy eyes. The girls are standing in the middle of the classroom, fists clenched, and some of the guys are seated on the sides while some stand behind the girls. Their gazes are fixated on the floor, heads and eyes bowed. None of them seem to notice his presence as a violet haired girl in the corner begins to cry. She begins to whimper saying over and over, "They don't understand. So terrible. What if she heard them..." The girls seemingly snap out of the trance first and silently look over at each other as if checking for casualties, then walk over to comfort the girl in the corner. The guys too, have snapped out of their trance and leave the girls, some of whom themselves started shedding small tears, to take care of the girl in the corner who is known to be Hinata.

Gaara now seeing the chance, as it seems things have begun to calm down, asks, "Are you guys alright? There seems to be no real damage here, but you need to get this room back in order before the end of the break." He looks around the room at the mess again and then to the faces of the students who have now realized his presence and look nervously at him but still in that odd mood. He sighs and runs a hand through his red hair. "Care to explain the disturbance?"

Silence.

"Anyone?"

More Silence.

He raises an eyebrow, waiting. Before he can ask again a lazy voice replies, "We're sorry about the mess and disturbance. No real damage done, so we'll clean up by the start of class. If any of the teachers ask, just say it was a minor female argument between the first and third years. Simple." Nara Shikamaru turns his head to Garaa and raises an eyebrow as if waiting for a rebuttal.

Frowning, clearly unsatisfied by the lack of information he asks in monotone, "That's all I'm getting when I cover for you guys?" He is met with more silence. After a moment he shakes his head, already tired of the situation and simply says, "Do as you wish, just clean it up. No more of whatever this was. Your all third years, its not like it'll be a big deal anyway," as he begins to walk out of the classroom. But suddenly he remembers something and turns to ask, "Where is Tenten-san?" As a response he gets a few shrugs. He sighs once more and proceeds to exit the room to carry out the rest of the tour for the transfer student.

When he leaves, the class settles into a quiet atmosphere, everyone lost in their own thoughts over what had happened. No longer crying, and no longer in trances, they all begin to clean up the classroom. When they finish they all sit at their desks in somber moods. Shikamaru, lying his head on the desk, calls out to them in understanding but scolds them all the same, "Don't you guys ever get angry like that again. I stood by this time only because this hasn't happened since middle school." He raises his head and looks pointedly at Ino and Sakura, "Yes those first years were out of line, but thats just it. They're first years and don't know any better." Sensing their oncoming retort he continues, "Not so long ago we all were like those first years. Impressionable, ignorant, and young." Now eyeing the rest of them, "We did just as awful things to her than talk behind her back, right? Now we know better after...all that's happened. We don't want to see her hurt anymore, so don't let her hear of this and stop getting so angry. Just be her friends." Now seeing changed expressions on his classmates, more positive and repentant, he settles back into his napping position, and allows a muttered "troublesome" to escape his lips.

The silence slowly fades as they all settle into an agreement to keep this incident from Tenten. A person, oblivious to the serious mood, adds, "Anyone else feeling terrible about what happened as kids? I'm remembering it again after what happened today. Wish we could take it back..." The room falls into an uncomfortable silence as they stare at the idiot who brought up such an unhappy memory. If looks could kill, that kid would be so far in the ground it would take a year to get him out. Sakura, the closest, hits him on the back of the head without hesitation. Everyone glances at the now unconscious boy and nervously chuckle, though still disturbed as they too had remembered the incident as kids, but too mature and perhaps guilty to bring it up.

The bell rings signaling the end of the break.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter as well as this story. Good-bye for now~! =)**

**Q: How do you think the story is going to turn out? **

**What do you guys think? Any comments, concerns, suggestions, *cough* reviews... are all welcomed! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Life, Neji, and Other Time Consuming Tings**

**By: Moi :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishi, you, and I both know that. But i do own this plot. **

**A/N: It's been a looooong time guys, sorry. I had completely no idea where this story was going because I seriously don't plan ahead before I write. Hopefully you haven't lost interest in the story as of yet and will enjoy this. See ya next time guys!**

Summary: I smile. What a strange guy. "Hey Hun, You tryin to save this damsel in distress?" I laugh pointing to myself. "Well that's too bad Hun, didn't you know?" I turn away smiling. "I'm completely unsavable" I dive into the darkness without a second glance. NejiTen

* * *

Everyone who isn't blind takes seeing for granted

And those who are blind don't know what to expect

Being able to see the world…everything everyone else could, was such a blessing

And I used to envy them; to see just like everyone else or just to never see at all

…

But of course I just couldn't help it

Ever since then, whatever happens is just a result of that time

I've long ago stopped wishing to be "blind" or "restricted"

Why not accept being more than "those confined to the blindfold"

And that's exactly what I've been doing all this time

…

But little did I know that I wasn't the only one who had no choice in seeing more than anyone should, or that my gifts were about to get pretty damn useful

Oh, my nifty and not-so-unique-gifts; too bad they only worked one way. I could have used a little help.

* * *

Concentrate.

_Concentrate properly_, I tell myself.

I need to hurry….

I let my ungloved hands scale the walls as I move quickly through the halls. I need to find her now before I – (**GASP**) I manage to squeeze my eyes closed before the pain seeps in even more. A roaring pain begins to replicate the sound of a bong banging through my head annoyingly. I grit my teeth as I try to steady myself against the wall.

This is no time to be getting weak; I thought I'd already managed to master this. (**Another gasp in pain**) I'm pretty sure it's because I'm exhausted. _Those dreams really aren't UNDER CONTROL_, I scold myself. That's what I get for lying to myself. Guess that goes to show I should be practicing even more. But luckily there's no one in the halls to question my current condition.

I muster up an almost convincing push off from the wall with my foot and elbows. I take several deep breaths, my calming and easing mechanism, and feel a bit better. _Too much time wasted, get a move on._ I obey my silent command and keep moving, lightly this time, brushing my hands against the wall in silent concentration; I move down the hall making my way down the back staircase to the abandoned wing of the school ignoring the quick jabbing sensations in my hands and eyes.

* * *

"Yes."

"Yes, yes of course I understand Mr. Takahama," I respond bored yet politely as I stand in the teacher's lounge trying to move this report along. As I had predicted, sure enough, the teachers did get wind of the quarreling earlier. Luckily it only went as far as that, no one made any effort or inkling of a filled in Principal of any sort. Not even the teachers want the Principal anywhere near these types of things at school. The consequences would be…let's just say undesirable for everyone. The Student Council is a mighty force to reckon with, that's why it is our job to keep the student body at dull murmur. We are the power house of this school and everyone must act accordingly.

"Good, I'm glad you took care of the problem before the teachers had to get involved Garaa. Of course nothing less of the Vice President of the Student Council." He chuckles and smiles in appreciation with the other teachers. Before he can say anymore, I nod, bow, and politely excuse myself. As I leave the lounge I start recalling the incident myself as I head to the courtyard.

_There was definitely more going on during that quarrel than just an argument. They all acted so strangely. I, myself, am not one for rumors, but if they are true…that class has more than just "history" together. I can't help but wonder how that all ties in with today. And most importantly…where is Tenten-san in all this? And where is she now?_

"Vice President!"

I slip out of my silent reverie and acknowledge the three faces staring at me in question.

I walk towards them and shake my head as I give them the gist of what had happened: The fight, the class, and the report. The Student Council officers, Matsuri and the second year named Kiba, give me a slight stare in suspicion. I wave my hand submissively as I turn to the transfer student who seemed lost in thought once again, as if far away in distance. I take notice and speak pointedly to him, "Are you ready for your tour?" He looks at me as though he was never away, and nods in agreement. "I am."

* * *

_This gets easier every time _I note, as I slip between the dark giant doors leading into the abandoned wing, letting my hands sweep across the dusty floor as I try to get my bearings. The abandoned wing was actually a major part of the school's extended classrooms seven years ago. But a terrible fire left it unusable. Ever since, it's been cut off from the rest of the school and is forbidden to everyone. Something about it being dangerous and risk to the students' safety.

Now everything is covered in ash and dust, doors left unhinged, and desks askew in the rooms as I pass by. Now I've never quite been here myself, but I soon discover this might have been a good thing. I fight an oncoming headache from the smell of long ago burning as I come to a fork in the hall. I breathe in and out several times as I try to calm myself. I'm fighting an intruding flashback and breathe in and out one more time. I once again try to concentrate as I let my hands roam; trying to get a grasp at what I can to lead me in the direction. And as soon as I get what I need I take off to the right, and as if to confirm what I saw, I hear a quiet but clear cry down the corridor.

I run as quickly as I can and think _she's there_, and pick up some more speed. I'm lead to a lone closet where the whimpering has ceased. I try the door and find it jammed. I wiggle it and coerce it open with all my might until it finally opens.

There…huddled into a corner, looking up at me with tear stained eyes and a sniffling nose, looking about as sniveling as a young child, she lets out a big cry covering her eyes. A taken back, I get on my knees and crawl to her cautiously, almost tentatively. _She looks so frightened. _When I am directly in front of her, I call her name. "Nomu? Nomu, look at me. Look at me right now." Sniffling, she raises her head as if seeing me for the first time, and nearly tackles me in a hug. I let her do this for a minute before I have to tell her to let go.

"…You, you came. I knew you'd come." Looking at her and letting a brief smile grace my lips I answer, "Of course you silly little thing, of course...are you alright?" I attempt to cup her face and grab her hand, but she pulls away from me in an almost guilty reaction. "No…please don't. I'm alright, just please, please don't _see."_ I stare at her dully. I try to grasp her hands once more and she flinches. My hands pauses mid air and look straight into her frightened eyes and I tell her, "You know, I obviously saw quite enough if I'm with you right now, you do realize this?" Momentarily shocked by my words and slowly coming into understanding, I take this moment and grab her hands. It only takes a second, and almost as soon as I grabbed her hands I release them and stand up. In that one second I'm given everything I wanted to know.

Not looking at her, I carefully and exaggerated, take my gloves from my pocket and slip them on. I brush the dust off my skirt and fix my knee highs. When I'm done I quickly help up her up and crouch down on one knee, arms at the open and say in an authoritive voice, "Don't start. You got a sprained ankle when they threw you in here. And you like the dummy you are, actually tried to fight back. Resulting in some bruises…need I tell you where?" I look at her ready for an argument. When I see the resignation in her eyes I continue, "Now get on." It takes a few moments before she snakes her arms around my neck and positions herself on my back. I adjust her weight on my back and waste no time, we're off.

* * *

"Damn they're taking forever."

_Sigh. "_And it's nearly the end of the day too."

There's about three hours left in school, and once more on a break, the class has been murmuring about this ever since Tenten had whisked out of the classroom. After she had gone, the bell had rung and the teacher came in wondering where the two of them were. They managed to cover for Nomu saying she had been called out to the art room by the teaching advisor about a meeting. The teacher didn't question this because it is a known fact she is the acting club president. Tenten's disappearance as well, wasn't the least bit suspicious due to of course being the busy Student Council President.

Moments later, in walks a graceful Tenten carrying a distraught looking Nomu on her back. The class looks up in surprise a moment before rushing over to the pair as Tenten sets the hurt girl on a vacant desk. Sakura, known medic buff, pushes her way forward noticing something wrong with Nomu. While everyone begins asking questions of the two on what had happened, Sakura examines Nomu. Tenten, quiet but forcefully tells everyone to shut up when Sakura is done. She confirms what Tenten had already known, and the class looks carefully at Tenten's face. They expect a blowup or anger of some sort, but it does not come. They are faced with a blank stare before she gets moving altogether.

Not talking to anyone in particular she asks if someone could take Nomu to the infirmary. "I'd do it myself but I…Oh. Now that I think about it, I think I'm in trouble. _Sigh. _I need to get going."

She starts toward the door but is pulled back by her sleeve. Ready to pull away, the perpetrator had already done so. Seeing the look on her face, Nomu quickly apologizes and asks her if she's alright. "Are you sure? You, something seems wrong." She seems ready to put her hand to her forehead before Tenten quickly moves away, "I'm fine. You're the one who needs to be looked after, not me."

Before she turns away she adds an afterthought, "And you listen to me. Don't ever hide something like this from me again, do you understand? If someone is bullying you, you tell me. Besides, hiding it is rather useless, isn't it?" With that said she promptly turns around now and is ready to leave. The class brings their attention back to Nomu and starts inquiring about her "kidnapping". Shikamaru, not having part in the class' discussion and now leaning against the door hands in pocket, calls out to her. "Garaa was looking for you. And you do look a bit unwell."

She gently nudges him out of the way and feels a sharp pain in her eyes. She smoothly grabs the doorway, to most looking cool and to a few looking like a last minute save from a fall, she breathes in and turns slowly to him. In an un-characteristic smile she says, "Hmm…I thought so, thanks." She laughs a cynical but small twinkly laugh as she heads out the door. "Don't we all at some point?" And then she was gone once more. Shikamaru looks on and after a moment, shakes his head. He kicks off the door with his foot, hands still resting in his pockets. He mutters a "troublesome" under his breath and joins the others.

* * *

I suck in air as I try to convince my mind the pain isn't as bad as its making it. The pain has returned and doubled between my exit out of the classroom and the five extra minutes it takes me to get to the Student Council room.

My eyes have gotten blurry, I have a piercing pain in my head, and my hands are trembling. I even feel as though I'm about to break out into a cold sweat. My mind is getting mixed up as I get flashing images of fire. By the time I reach the door I'm nearly doubling over in pain. The students walking pass me seem to be debating whether to help me or stay clear. Some even stand nearby almost as to make sure I don't immediately keel over.

I give them a glare and they avert their eyes. I get ready to knock on the door until it opens quickly revealing a disgruntled Garaa and two worried officers. I look at them and get ready to defend myself until I feel as though I've taken a bat to the head as a flashback runs me over. I gasp loudly still trying to talk as I see the face of Garaa shift from shocked to worry.

_Something is wrong,_ I think, as I fall back. As I'm sure I'm about to fall back and break my skull, a figure faster then everyone trying to get to me, glides from behind them and catches me. I fall into these muscular arms in a heap. I'm nearly unconscious now and through lidded eyes I can barely make out what's going on. And that's when it happens. I'm met by white eyes boring into my own. And somehow between my raging fire flashback, near unconsciousness, and seeping pain; I'm able to grasp how familiar these eyes are. Before I close my eyes I hear this stranger say in a seeming lulling voice, "Hello. I'm Neji Hyuuga, the transfer student. And you must be The Student Council President. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." As if on cue, he smiles and I feel like I'd close my eyes forever as I let his words and the raging fire of my dreams overtake me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**What do you guys think? Any comments, questions, concerns and *cough* reviews... are all welcomed! Later Guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Life, Neji, and Other Time Consuming Tings**

**By: Meee ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishi, you, and I both know that. But i do own this plot. **

**A/N: Hiiiii. It's been a long time, guys, so sorry. Senior year is no joke, and whoever said its a breeze is an idiot. Point blank. But hopefully you guys haven't lost all interest and patience. I hope you like this chapter~ Till next time!**

Summary: I smile. What a strange guy. "Hey Hun, You tryin to save this damsel in distress?" I laugh pointing to myself. "Well that's too bad Hun, didn't you know?" I turn away smiling. "I'm completely unsavable" I dive into the darkness without a second glance. NejiTen

* * *

Ever feel like the more you try to control something,

The more it seems to escape from your grasp?

I am no exemption from this

Just because I _see_ better than others, I'm the worst off

The gifts make me special, but not immune

You relive your memories, take them in, and at your choosing can release them

I'm not so lucky

And the younger me at the time couldn't get past the frustration

To have them crush me with a single touch, sense, or reminder

That's why…things had to get worse before I could start anything

* * *

_The fire blazed through the classroom, dancing along the walls. I covered my nose with my shirt as I ran through the halls of the second floor to my classroom. I tried the door but it burned my hands. I ran to an opened neighboring classroom to try and look over the fire to see if my class was still inside. Through the glass I could see the students inside screaming. My friends and teachers were all screaming at the top of their lungs as they caught on fire. I stared at the class in horror as I felt the tears run down my face. I looked left and right for help as I left the classroom and ran down the hall. But I noticed at once that no one was around. The fire swept across the hall and I cried so hard I was sure I couldn't hear anything. I watched as the fire spread around the whole school, burning in a brilliant sea of red destruction. A loose pillar from the school gave way next to me and I stared with tear stained eyes as it fell on top of me. _

_*GASP* I jolted back to consciousness with my hand against the wall in class. I looked up with tears flowing down my face. I got the attention of the class as they looked at me clearly startled. "Tenten-chan? Are you alright?" My teacher asked me worriedly as she ran to me grasping my face in her hands. Nomu got up from her chair and held me as I continued to cry harder. "Channie, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" I desperately wanted to tell her I felt it all over, the flames and the weight of a burning pillar._

_But all I could see was the flames of a fire I've never seen, and through the eyes of someone I didn't know. _

_

* * *

_

*Gasp*

I awaken with a start

…_I'm going to die. That's it. I've had just about enough._

I shift my body to my side feeling as though I'd been hit by a truck. _No stupid, more like you'd just been squashed by a pillar of fire. _My eyes still closed, I feel for the sheets and draw them around me tightly. I fight back a random shiver. _Sigh._ You know what? It's actually freezing in here. I feel an oncoming shatter of teeth. _Jesus, it is cold_. I take my hands, cross them over my body, and move them up and down my arms in a rapid motion.

WAIT. I freeze quickly. (No pun intended)

I stop the usually comforting motions to feel my arms. FABRIC. And not just any kind of fabric. School fabric. School blouse, polyester, uniform blouse. I open my eyes and sigh. Now I'm turning ever so slowly to my other side and grasping a fistful of sheets in my hands as I move.

My eyes are met with a white ones belonging to a young man in the chair across from me. We stare at each other for bit, my eyes quickly glossing over the room, and after about a minute, I'm turning away sighing again. I turn on my back and look up to the ceiling. I run a hand through my hair in silence. _Christ. I'm in the infirmary._ I recognize the ceiling's 579 white dots; it's a bit sad I know the exact count. Multiple visits to the infirmary can do that to you, you gain wonderful counting skills. I muse over this for a while until I'm ready to confront whatever is going on. No doubt I'm a part of this.

I sigh again and turn around to face the white eyes. Except instead of in his seat where I expect him, he's on my bed looking down at me with an expression of amusement and curiosity. I can feel my eyebrows furrow ever so slightly and I'm wondering whether this guy knows what personal space is. "Do you know you sigh an awful lot? How old _are_ you?" He gets back into his seat with a slight smile.

Sighing on purpose this time, I sit up and lock a stray hair behind my ear. I feel a slight headache tugging at my head. I'm quicker though, as I get up and slip on the infirmary slippers beside my bed. I'm up and making my way to the medicine cabinet behind white eyes. He watches me intently as I dodge his long legs positioned in my way, deciding to hop over them undisturbed by the gesture. I reach the cabinet and in two seconds I have what I'm looking for: _TYLENOL._ Without a glance to the curious eyes on me I try to open them for a whole two minutes before I find myself running a hand through my hair in frustration. I close my eyes and sigh. Before I can turn to him, he's in front of me, and brushes my arm as he takes the offensive bottle from me. He watches me pointedly as he easily unscrews the top for me. My eyes are on him as he hands me the now opened bottle and gently lays two pills in my hands. I continue to watch him as I take them and pop them into my mouth; then lightly whack him on the arm. "It's harder to open than it looks." He looks amused as he replies, "…of course."

I walk back to the bed and sit down. I cross my right leg over my left and run a hand through my hair again as I stare at nothing. I hear a chuckle and in a moment he's at my side sitting next to me. I lean forward and let my hair fall into a silky curtain in front of me as I finally take a good look at him.

I work my way up his body as I let my eyes travel from his white indoor shoes up his long grey slacks, up his long muscular torso, and up to his slightly opened but not revealing chest in his white crisp school shirt. I notice he's leaning back on his elbows on the bed, and my eyes slowly sweep up his broad shoulders, his handsome face, and finally to his white eyes.

…_Those eyes…._

White eyes which in this moment seem to bore into my own.

…_White Eyes…._

_Familiar white eyes…_

I take a short breath.

_It's just one shit after another isn't it? This needs to stop. Soon, before I completely forget the difference between them. I can't go around not being able to tell these things apart. I can't have this get any worse. _I run hand through my hair again feeling just so damn tired.

* * *

When I look over at him again, he's just leaning on his elbows watching me, as if just waiting, waiting for me to finally acknowledge him. But I don't. I just close my eyes and fall back on the bed, hands behind my head. I can feel him staring at me until I can no longer try to relax and let the TYLENOL work its magic. _For an infirmary, this bed is really uncomfortable, like sleeping on a cold piece of board, certainly something I can bring up in the next Student Council meeting._ I turn on my side and peer up at him as I place my hands under my head and raise my knees in a curled position. He's still looking at me, taking in my new position. He half smiles and reaches behind me, gracefully allowing himself to move over me. He leans in close and I can feel his body heat on my arm. I'm still as I calmly watch him take a pillow and move it under my head. The he silently moves back into his position.

And while I'm wondering about everything and nothing at the same time, feeling at ease but all the same a bit anxious, taking in those familiar eyes, I'm finally ready to ask him.

...

...

"…Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**What do you guys think? Any comments, questions, concerns and *cough* reviews... are all welcomed! **


End file.
